gorillazfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Demon Days (álbum)
Demon Days es el segundo álbum de la banda virtual británica Gorillaz, lanzado el 23 de mayo de 2005 en Reino Unido y el 24 de mayo del mismo año en Estados Unidos, fue grabado en 2004, en Kong Studios. Demon Days debutó en Reino Unido en la posición #1, mientras que en Estados Unidos se colocó en la posición #6, teniendo un éxito mayor que su álbum anterior, Gorillaz. El sencillo líder del álbum, "Feel Good Inc.", se convirtió en el éxito más grande de la banda, posicionándose en #2 en Reino Unido y #14 en Estados Unidos. El segundo sencillo, "DARE", fue un gran éxito también, dándole a la banda su primer sencillo en #1 en Reino Unido. El álbum contiene contribuciones de De La Soul, Neneh Cherry, Martina Topley-Bird, Roots Manuva, MF DOOM, Ike Turner, Bootie Brown de The Pharcyde, Shaun Ryder, Dennis Hopper, London Community Gospel Choir y Children's Choir of San Fernández. En algunas regiones el álbum fue lanzado con un sistema de protección de copiado, lo que significa que no es posible copiar las canciones que lo contienen. 'Historia' Demon Days fue primero mencionado en artículos sobre la re-apertura de la página oficial de Gorillaz a principios de diciembre de 2004. Inicialmente, entre marzo y abril de 2005, la fecha de lanzamiento fue anunciada, pero fue retrasada luego. En un artículo de la revista Q'' en febrero de 2005 fue anunciado que el título del álbum iba a ser "''We Are Happy Landfill". Otro posible título fue "Reject False Icons". En enero de 2005, una promoción para la canción "Dirty Harry" fue lanzada como un disco de vinilo blanco y un vídeo exclusivo fue lanzado online titulado "Rock It". Fue anunciado que la canción aparecería en Demon Days, sin embargo apareció en D-Sides, una compilación de remixes, canciones raras canciones que originalmente iban a pertenecer a Demon Days y lados b noviembre de 2005. en el frente con Mike el mono con los demás miembros detrás. Esta imagen está diseñada para ser la carátula trasera.]] Certificaciones y premios Desde su lanzamiento, Demon Days ha sido certificado como 2x platino en Estados Unidos, 5x Platino en Reino Unido, 2x Platino en Australia, y Oro en Alemania. El álbum fue nominado para 5 Premios Grammy, incluyendo "Record del Año", "Mejor Colaboración de Pop, con Coros", "Mejor Vídeo Corto de Música" para "Feel Good Inc.", "Mejor Interpretación Urbana/Alternativa" para "Dirty Harry", y "Productor del Año" para Danger Mouse. Ganaron sólamente la nominación de "Mejor Colaboración de Pop, con Coros". 'Lista de reproducción' 'Personal' * Danger Mouse – Producción, mezcla * Gorillaz – Producción, mezcla * Jason Cox – Producción, ingeniería de audio, mezcla * James Dring – Producción * Steve Sedgwick – Asistente de mezcla * Howie Weinberg – Masterizador * Jamie Hewlett y Zombie Flesh Eaters – Diseño, arte Músicos adicionales * Neneh Cherry – Vocales * Amanda Drummond – Viola * Isabelle Dunn – Violonchelo * Dennis Hopper – Spoken word * Sally Jackson – Violín * Al Mobbs – Bajo doble * Prabjote Osahn – Violín * Stella Page – Viola * Antonia Pagulatos – Violín * Emma Smith – Bajo doble * Simon Tong – Guitarra * Martina Topley-Bird – Vocales * Ike Turner – Piano * Rosie Wilson – Coros * London Community Gospel Choir – Coros * San Fernández Youth Chorus – Coros de niño * MF DOOM - Vocales 'Referencias hacia los Beatles' The Beatles fueron hace referencia a un par de veces en las ilustraciones del álbum. La portada de "Demon Days" es una alusión al álbum de los Beatles "Let It Be". La ilustración de la canción "Last Living Souls" es una alusión a "Sgt Pepper Lonely Hearts Club Band" sin todas las personas en cuenta que sean las últimas almas vivientes, como se ve en la foto. "Por último, "Every Planet We Reach Is Dead" es una alusión al álbum "Help!". No sólo hacen las señales de bandera, sino visten los trajes mismas vestía de The Beatles en la portada del álbum. Además, las letras destacan de "Don't Get Lost In Heaven" pueden ser un homenaje a "Glass Onion". thumb|Demon Days y Let it Be son iguales Versiones Edición limitada Una edición limitada del álbum fue lanzada en un digipak, de tal manera que le permita al dueño del álbum escoger cuál miembro de la banda está en la portada. Contiene un pequeño libro, con la letra e ilustraciones de cada canción, un DVD que contiene un video (con comentario de audio), un dibujo animado para el video musical de "Feel Good Inc.", cortos videos animados de la banda, una canción exclusiva titulada "The Swagga" y acceso online para secciones exclusivas de la página de la banda, con varios fondos y protectores de pantalla, también una palanca, facilitando la apertura del armario en la cocina en Gorillaz.com para bajar la canción "Happy Landfill". Sencillos * "Feel Good Inc." es el primer sencillo del álbum, fue lanzado como un EP en Japón el 27 de abril de 2005 y como sencillo en Reino Unido y Australia el 9 de mayo del mismo año. * "DARE" es el segundo sencillo del álbum, lanzado el 29 de agosto de 2005 en Reino Unido y el 7 de septiembre del mismo año en Japón como un EP. * "Dirty Harry" es el tercer sencillo del álbum, fue lanzado el 21 de noviembre de 2005 en Reino Unido y el 7 de diciembre del mismo año en Japón como un EP. * "Kids with Guns" / "El Mañana" es el cuarto y último sencillo del álbum, lanzado el 10 de abril de 2006 en Reino Unido y el 19 de abril del mismo año en Japón como un EP. Reject False Icons Movimiento iniciado por Noodle tras su regreso a Kong Studios tras el estado de inactividad de la banda. Empezando con el lema "Respect False Icons", cambió a Reject tras una pequeña dificultad de Noodle para pronunciar la palabra. Se ha dicho que es tanto Reject como Respect. Tiene una página oficial donde se pueden descargar screensavers, plantillas con la promo Reject False Icons, firmas y avatares, así como subir imágenes de fans apoyando la campaña de cualquier manera creativa y artística (dibujos, grafittis). Las plantillas antes se compraban (en tiempo limitado) en ciertas tiendas de Reino Unido, pero actualmente son descargables para cualquiera que quiera apoyar la campaña, en presentación Blanco y Negro. El movimiento fue desatado tras la presentación del video Rock It, y luego afirmado con el lanzamiento del concurso Searching for a Star, el cual fue anunciado en medios de Radio principalmente y por mail a los fans en la página oficial de Gorillaz, donde el objetivo era buscar nuevos talentos libres de comercialización. Gorillaz en Demon Days En una entrevista en el CD "We Are the Dury", la banda contestó preguntas sobre los detalles del álbum y sus opiniones en la teoría musical del mismo: Categoría:Demon Days Categoría:Fase 2 Categoría:Álbumes